Whispers in The Dark
by TsunamiPearlshipperGirl44
Summary: Two years after Tsuna Kurayami broke the glass Tsuna goes missing and this group called the Shadows are after Core-Tech and this new group called at the Amazons who claim their leader is Tsuna herself but can they be trusted. And what will happen to Tsuna (plz read Breaking the Glass first.)


Whispers in The Dark Chapter 1: New Allies

-One week ago- (Skylar)

There was a house on fire that's on fire and black and white monsunos are attacking us.

"Unless we have a back door in our pockets, we're dead meat!" Tracey hollered.

"We now have two options: get burned to death or get killed by the shadows and their monsunos." Akki and Yukki said at the same time. I hated to admit it but the twins are right. When all of a sudden Tsuna gets up.

"Tsuna, what are you doing?" I asked.

"No matter what happens to me, you have to these coordinates." Tsuna ordered as she passed me a piece of paper. Before I could respond Tsuna left. After that the monsunos stopped attacking and she and the shadows were gone.

-Chase's Pov-

Finally for the first time in two years I'm finally gonna see Tsuna. A lot has changed since then. Bren eventually went out with Tango but she cheated on him with X-Ray and she is now going out with Alpha. Jinja and Beyal are now an item. Like Bren, Dax is still single. Dad and Mom are investors of Core-Tech Industries (pretty much the Apple in Monsuno). As for me, Mr. Ace made me, Jinja and Bren and the rest of Core-Tech commanders so we're in charge of training of the new recruits who are eventually gonna get their own monsunos. Tsuna and Jason is two years away from completing college (the majority age of the characters are 18). She and Jason are hoping to commanders after they're done with college. Their now on break so Tsuna visiting for the week. Jason however stayed because he had a field trip for two weeks.

"Where is she, she's ten minutes late." Bren complained.

"Relax, she said she's gonna be here." I stated. We soon see a group of people our age dressed in black and were extremely pale. There were two girls and three guys. The first girl had Black hair, and neon green eyes. The second was a blonde with brown eyes with a white headband, and nerdy glasses. All of the guys had black hair and grey eyes except for one boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes and another with hazel eyes. The first girl came up.

"Are you guys team Core-Tech?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked stupidly. The group took out Black and white cores.

"Dawnbreaker, launch!" Said the first girl.

"Vortex, launch!" The girl with glasses hollered.

"Cloudripper, launch!" The boy with blonde hair screamed.

Blacknite, launch!" Said the boy with grey eyes.

"Stonecrusher, launch!" The boy with hazel eyes screeched. Dawnbreaker looked like a dragon with a snakes tail with spikes and four sets of wings. Vortex looked was a dragonfly with a wolf's jaw and the end was an electric eel. Cloudripper looks like a a wasp but with claws instead of stingers. Blacknite is a wolf with stripes and a set of wings. Stonecrusher looks like a gorilla but with hammer for hands and a snake's tail.

"Core-Tech, launch!" We say at the same time. Soon after our monsunos after half way down to returning to their cores when all of a sudden four girls show up. One had beach blonde hair with the most amazing silver eyes. The another had brown hair and eyes with nerd glasses and with almost tanner then me. The other two were twins with black hair and goldish brown eyes.

"Rio, launch!" The girl with blonde hair yelled.

"Hydra, launch!" The girl with glasses hollered.

"Aquarius, launch!" Said the left twin.

"Gemini, launch!" Said the right twin. To my surprise they were core tech monsunos. Rio was a penguin with leopar skin and wings. Hydra was a snake with five heads and the bottom half of a spider with claws. Aquarius was a dolphin with the bottom half of a horse wings. Gemini was a pig that could actually fly and swim.

"Crap, we're outnumbered. Bianca we'd better back petal." The first girl said.

"Yes Twilight, Vortex. Black Mist." Bianca commanded. Soon a pitch black fog came and we started to cough. After the fog cleared in the team with the black and white monsunos were gone.

"The cowards, ran away again. That's the third time this week. Tracey, can you find them?" The blonde girl asked. The girl with the glasses pulled out a core tablet.

"Nope, sorry Skylar. Their signal's blocked." Tracey exclaimed.

"Well we're not gonna find them by standing around here. We owe it to Tsuna to find them." Skylar proclaimed.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! You guys know Tsuna, Where is she?" I asked.

"Yeah we know, she's our leader." Tracey stated.

"Leader? What do you mean? Who are you guys?" I questioned.

"Where are manners, i'm Skylar Paige and that's Tracey and the Minami twins Akari and Yukari. We're Team Amazon." Skylar pointed out.

"And you expect us to believe that? If Tsuna is your leader why isn't she with you?" Jinja asked.

"The thing is that she's missing thanks to the group you saw earlier called the Shadows. And if you still don't believe us, Yukki!" Skylar said. The right twin who's obviously Yukari takes out a necklace. It looks familiar, wait a minute, that's Tsuna's.

-Flashback-

Thanks for the date Chase." Tsuna smiled. She gave me a peck on the cheek.

"We should head back, its probably late." I suggested. I noticed Tsuna looked cold. I take off my jacket and wrap it around her.

"That reminds me I got you something". I stated. I reached into my pocket and gave a small box. Tsuna opened it and she pulled out a sliver necklace with a blue diamond heart (not a real diamond of course).

"Chase, it's beautiful." Tsuna smiled. She put it on.

-Flashback ends-

"They're telling the truth." I stated calmly. Later that day Tracey was telling us about the shadows. She even took out her Core Tablet.

"Ok these are the few things we have on the shadows. Bianca, she's basically the smartass of the group and the second in command. Shane, he's the opposite of smart but he is pretty strong against a monsuno. Trent, pretty much the bad boy of the shadows. Lloyd, the strong and silent person. And last Twilight, she's the leader but we don't know any about her only that she has a grudge against Tsuna." Tracey explained.

"At least we now know what are dealing with. Ok, "Amazons" I suggest you go home, we'll handle this from here." Dax smirked.

"No way, we've been against these guys for about three months just fine on our own." Skylar stated.

"You call three months of you losing your leader and got chased by Shadows." Dax said smirking.

"Well you guys were chased by Storm and you including got kidnapped." Tracey added. Soon the Amazons looked at Dax like if they were gonna say " She got there."

"Guys, Skylar is right. They been fighting them longer than we have. So for now we'll just deal with them." I say. If we team up the Amazons we will be stronger in numbers and maybe help us find us Tsuna.

"Alright but just because we're allies doesn't mean I trust you and If you even so much as even think to betray us make you go through hell and again, Got pretty boy?!" Skylar threatened me as she literally got up in my face and grabbed me by the collar. I followed the Amazons to their sorority house.

Skylar said Tracey was gonna try to get us enrolled so we could meet more often. Until we get dorms we're gonna share rooms. I get Tsuna's room but since they're fixing some of the rooms I have share with the twins. Jinja and Beyal share with each other. Bren gets his own room since nobody wanted share with him and Dax is sleeping on the couch. I finally see my or technically Tsuna's room. On one side was mostly hot pink, posters of Lorde and Arianna Grande with bottles of expensive looking perfumes, a computer and a bunch neon colored beanbags. The other side, The wall was navy blue with anime posters, a laptop, a wheelie chair and bunk bed with boxes, a skateboard, and a crapload of movies on the top bunk.

"Wait a minute, how come there are only two beds?" I asked.

"Oh That, don't worry about it." I think Akari said.

"Me and Yukki share a bed." Defiantly This time Akari smiled.

"Anyway, We had a rough day so goodnight Chase." I think Yukari smiled. One of the twins turn of the lights. Damn, you can't tell which is which. Anyway, I hope Tsuna alright, wherever she is.

-Three days ago- (Tsuna)

I open my eyes slowly and I start to hear a voice. Turns out it was Twilight. I immediately get up and notice I'm in a cell.

"It's about time you woke up." Twilight laughs this off. Seriously what was this chick's problem.

"Listen Twilight, I don't know what I ever didn't to you but whatever I did I'm sorry." I pleated. I know she has a grudge against me, I just don't know what.

"Your sorry, what you did to me was personal and your gonna have hell to pay and when I'm done with you I'll feel my pain." Twilight laughs before leaving. I notice my cores are on the desk next to my cell. That's it I can get out of here. Thank God Shane is an idiot. I reach out to get one of my three cores (she got another one) Nightfall, Blizzard, anybody is will do right about now. I grab my cores and my iPhone. I launched Nightfall's core out the window.

"Nightfall, Ice breaker." I whispered. Nightfall broke the wall easily. I got on Nightfall and he started to run away. I called Chase but there was a stupid voicemail.

'Chase, It's Tsuna. Listen there's a group after me called the Shadows. They caught me but I escaped. Listen I need you to meet me at the place I told you to meet me in a couple days. There's something about the leader Twilight, she's-' I said into the phone right before Nightfall started to attack me. Nightfall dragged me unto the ground stepped on my left arm. He didn't broke my arm through, he crushed it completely. The pain was hell. I couldn't bear it. I soon notice Nightfall eyes were blood red instead of core tech blue like normal. Twilight she may not be here now but I know she's doing this to Nightfall. Nightfall banged its paw against my head and I'm about to go unconscious when I say one last thing.

"Chase, help me." I whispered before going unconscious.

**So this is the start of my sequel, I hoped you guys like the first chapter. In case if you don't already know this IS a sequel so I'd recommend reading Breaking the Glass first. I'm gonna get more on the Amazons,the Shadows and of course Tsuna and probably soon answer the question your probably thinking of. Like why Twilight can'tstand Tsuna, Why doesn't Skylar trust Core-Tech, Can Amazon be trusted? What will happen to Tsuna and where did the Shadows getthere cores? All important questions but will eventually beanswered. For now please write and reply!**


End file.
